falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are special bonuses that allow characters to do things above and beyond the normal capabilities provided by their base attributes and skills. A perk might allow you to do more damage with melee weapons, heal allies more efficiently, or even attract fanatical followers. Most characters start with one perk at first level and gain an additional perk every three levels. Characters may take any perks for which they meet the prerequisites. Primary attribute requirements assume base stats, not stats modified by chems or implants. Skill requirements assume ranks, not total scores. Accelerated Healing Prerequisites: EN 1, Level 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both rest and alleviating fatigue. Action Boy Prerequisites: AG 5, Level 12 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Action boy allows you to perform two skill-related actions during the action phase, but the results of the skill checks are always halved for both. Adamantine Skeleton Prerequisites: EN 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You see dead people, swing away, and no one calls you Mr. Glass. How's that for a pop-culture reference, jackass? Coose a limb. That limb is now unbreakable in regular combat. And Stay Back! Prerequisites: Firearms 24 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Critical hits with shotguns knock opponents down. You also get +2% crit chance while using shotguns, Neat-o! Armorer Prerequisites: IN -1, Mechanics 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are extremely skilled at repairing conventional body armor. You restore +1 HP when repairing armor. Artful Dodger Prerequisites: AG 1, Athletics 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You're quite used to using your natural agility to avoid attacks. You have a bonus of 2 to AC. Ayyyyyy! Prerequisites: Security 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can punch or kick a locked object and add d10 x5 to the Security check. However, if successful, this automatically opens the object and is always noisy. Battlefield Saint Prerequisites: Medic 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Healing wounds under pressure comes naturally to you. Though you gain no bonus to healing broken limbs or curing other ailments, when successfully performing field healing, you heal +4 hit points for every rank of this perk. Biff! Prerequisites: Melee 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You make the best use of your firearms, even when they run out of ammo. When you score a hit with a Smash or Bean, your attack is increased by 30% for purposes of determining critical hits. Bigger They Are... Prerequisites: ST 1 and Melee 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your attacks with melee weapons have a greater chance of knocking an opponent over. And when they are knocked over, they get knocked back farther. Double the knockback chance and distance for any melee attack Body's Still Warm Prerequisites: Melee 4, Steal 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your skill at theft is so calmly focused that you can exercise your talent even in battle. Though it is difficult (+10 Difficulty), you may select an enemy in combat for theft and steal one of their unequipped items. Bone Head Prerequisites: EN 2, Level 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've been banged around enough that you've developed a very thick skull. Critical hits against your head have to exceed 75% to achieve a break. BONUS: When combined with Unbreakable, this changes to no chance of a head break. Bonus HtH Attacks Prerequisites: AG 1, Melee 17 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have learned the mystic arts of the East, or you just punch faster. In any case, you may attack twice in an action phase when using melee weapons with a -2 penalty for the first attack, and -4 for the second attack Bonus HtH Damage Prerequisites: ST 1, AG 1 or Melee 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Experience in hand-to-hand combat has given you the edge when it comes to damage. You do an additional +2 damage with melee attacks with each level of this perk. Bonus Move Prerequisites: AG 0, Level 6 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase. Bonus Ranged Damage Prerequisites: AG 1 and (Firearms 5 or Melee 15) Ranks: 2 Benefit: Experience with ranged weapons has given you the edge when it comes to damage. You do an additional +2 damage with thrown weapons and firearms with each level of this perk. Bonus Rate of Fire Prerequisites: PE 1, IN 1, AG 2, and (Firearms 10 or Throw 20) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've got quick hands, quick eyes, and a quick mind between them. Your extraordinary skill with ranged weapons results in all attacks with ranged melee weapons and firearms gaining an additional attack at a -4 penalty. Born Leader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 and CH 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three hexes per rank gain +1 to all skill checks. Bracing Prerequisites: Melee 15 or Firearms 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease. You can move with a heavy weapon in hand and participate in the action phase in the same round. Bulk Trader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Quantity is the name of the game, and you're holding all the cards. When you buy and sell goods, you get an +20% off when buying or selling the bulk amout of an item. Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Human, Ghoul and Supermutant flesh with out facing any penalty. Eating a heart from any of these creatures also heals 2d6 HP. Chemist Prerequisites: Medic 17, lvl 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Chems and similar addictive substances last twice as long Child of the Wastes Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 10, Melee 5, Security 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are skilled at stalking and killing in the wasteland. You gain +1 to damage against all animals and plants. Click, Click, BOOOM! Prerequisites: Explosives 15 INT 2 When in doubt kill it with fire... or unreasonably large amounts of high explosive. You love that moment when that little sachel of chemicals turns itself and everything around it to dust, and as such you have tons of experience with it. You always know where to place the explosive to cause maximum damage and the minimum of explosive required to destroy the target (well you don't to just waste it, otherwise that new year's celebration will be boring). Comprehension Prerequisites: IN 1 and (Science 15 or Mechanics 15) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You pay much closer attention to details when you are reading. You gain 50% more skill points when reading skill-increasing books. Cotton Fingers Prerequisites: AG 1, Sneak 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is half the volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Cowboy Prerequisites: Firearms 14, Melee or Throw 14, lvl 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yeeeehaw! You do an aditional +2 Damage with all revolvers, bolt, leaver, and break action weapons as well as any type of knife or axe. A'corse, should you need to thow a tomahawk, spear or knife back at some ner'do'well, that'd do an aditional +2 damage too, I recon. Dynamite does an aditional +3 damage. Crackerjack Timing Prerequisites: IN 5, Security 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Punctuality is a vital element of life for you, and it's also a vital element of death! When you set the timer on a trap, it always goes off at the time you specified. Critical Defense Prerequisites: PE 0, AG 0, Firearms 5, Melee 5, Throw 5, Energy Weapons 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been battered around enough in combat to know when you really need to get out of the way. As a result, when an enemy scores a hit on you, their attack roll is effectively lowered by -10% for purposes of determining critical hits. Cult of Personality Prerequisites: CH 2, Persuasion 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each time this perk is taken, the PC gains a subordinate NPC. This subordinate NPC has its own personality, but ultimately, he/she/it is under the control of the PC. Only under extreme duress does the GM take control of the subordinate NPC. Consult the GM before taking this perk, as it requires integration into the game’s storyline. Dead Man's Hand Prerequisites: LK 1 You can survive that little bit longer than the average joe after getting shot, while this may not seem that important, it can be invaluable to your allies lives which might just save yours. Should an injury kill, incapacitate or injure you to the point where your life is precariously close to it's end from injuries already sustained than you may take an small action immediately without injured penalties to the relevant test, although it ultamitely falls to the overseer to decide what actions are reasonable or what isn't, it should be acceptable to pull the trigger on a gun, press the button on a detonator or switch at hand or pull the pin on grenade (should it already be in hand and does not allow it to be thrown) whilst running, reloading or medical treatment wouldn't be. Demolition Man Prerequisites: IN 2, Security 5 Ranks: Benefit: You'll teach those caravan houses a lesson about stealing brahmin, oh yes, you will. You have the ability to make complex traps, bombs, and general explosives for a variety of nefarious purposes. You have +5 to your skill when making qualifying equipment. Requires a Science Lab. Doctor On Call Prerequisites: PE 1, Medic 20 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As long as everyone is sitting still and following your directions, you can get them back to tip-top shape in no time. When using wound healing on characters, all characters you successfully treat heal an additional +4 hit points regardless of other bonuses. Educated Prerequisites: IN 1 and Academics 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each rank of Educated adds 1 skill point every time you advance a level. It is best purchased early in your adventuring career. El Bandolero Prerequisites: IN -2 and Firearms 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: As a serious Bandolero conosour, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per reload rather then 2. Electronic Eye Prerequisites: Mechanics 15 and Investigation 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can always know the exact hit points, damage thresholds, and statuses of any robot you examine. Fast Metabolism Prerequisites: Medic 16 and EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Wow! You can sure burn through Stims! Your so used to using them, you never suffer any negative effects when using healing items such as Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Ulta-Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and Healing Poltices. Finesse Prerequisites: LK 0, PR 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: When you score a hit in combat, add 5% to the attack roll for purposes of determining critical hits. Firewalker Prerequisites: EN 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +5 Heat DT that stacks with armor. Flexible Prerequisites: AG 0, Athletics 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can change from prone to stand and still participate in other phases of combat. Also, you can change from prone to crouch or crouch to stand as a free action at the beginning or end of your movement phase. Flower Child Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you are 50% less likely to be addicted to chems and you suffer half the withdrawal time of a normal person. Glowing Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance Gunsmith Prerequisites: Mechanics 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for creating conventional firearms and ammunition. You repair and aditional +1 HP to guns Grunt Prerequisites: Firearms 15, Throw 8, lvl 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All in a good days work soldier. You deal an additional +1 damage with automatic and semi automatic pistols and rifles, and +5 Damage with Grenades and Grenade shooters. Your trusty combat knife Shila gets a tasty +2 damage bonus as well. G'bless ol' Shila. Heave, Ho! Prerequisites: Melee 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. Hit the Deck! Prerequisites: AG 1, Athletics 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You react very quickly to the word "incoming". When hit by damage from explosions or sprays, you are considered to be an additional 2 hexes away from the origin for purposes of determining damage. H-Ok! Prerequisites: AG -1, Firearms 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yoooooour reloooooading! You can unload and reload as one action rather then two. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Prerequisites: EN 6, Medic 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You don't let shock bring you down, because it's all in your head. In fact, short of large holes in your chest, not much can bring you down. You cannot die as a result of fatigue. In Shining Armor Prerequisites: Mechanic 7, Science 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You gain +8 DT Energy and +8 DT Heat when wearing armors primarly composed of Metal In Your Face! Prerequisites: Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Opponents suffer a -4 penalty with ranged attacks when you are within 1 hex and holding melee weapons. Innocent Bystander Prerequisites: Deception 15, Steal 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your thievery is so smoothly executed that you can easily steal two items from someone for every single successful Steal check. Intense Training Prerequisites: Level 12 Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk actually reflects seven sub-perks. Your primary attribute of choice is increased by 1. You may take this perk once for each primary attribute. Lady Killer Prerequisites: CH 1, Persuasion 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your just an old snake in the grass, aint' ya? You get a +2 Persuasion bonus when dealing with the ladies, and deal an additional +4 Damage to them. Laser Comander Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 22, LvL 14 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All laser weapons do +2 Damage and have a +15% critical chance Lead Belly Prerequisites: EN 0, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You take 50% less RADS from consumed food and water and not stats penalty for eating raw meat Lead Monger Prerequisites: Barter 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All bullets you sell, sell for their full price rather then 50% + Barter Lifegiver Prerequisites: EN -1, Level 2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain an additional 15 hit points. Light Step Prerequisites: AG 0, Security 5, Sneak 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Maybe it was the landmine that almost blew your leg off, or maybe it was the sight of your buddy in pieces next to you. Whatever the cause, when you meet the triggering criteria for a landmine, door bomb, or steel trap, there is a 4 in 20 chance per rank that it fails to go off anyway. Living Anatomy Prerequisites: Medic 15 and (Melee 10 or Firearms 10 or Energy Weapons 10 or Throw 10) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a better understanding of the strengths and weaknesses of living creatures. You gain a +2 damage bonus against all living creatures and when you score a hit against living creatures, your attack roll is increased by 2% for purposes of determining critical hits. Meltdown Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 28, LK 2, lvl 14 Ranks: 1 Benefit: If an opponent is killed by a critical hit with a plasma based weapon then they themselves erupt in a violent plasma explosion that has the same statistics as a plasma grenade (note that this can cause a chain reation) Monkeywrench Prerequisites: Mechanics 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the weaknesses of robots so well that you gain +4 to damage against them and successful attacks against them are increased by 10% for purposes of determining critical hits. Nerd Rage! Prerequisites: IN 0, Academics 15, Level 6 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Should you HP fall bellow 20, gain a temporary +6 DT and +2 ST. Rank 2 of this Perk raises the HP minimum to 30, raises the DT to +9 and the ST bonus to +3 Nice Grouping Prerequisites: Firearms 20 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For every rank of this skill, the secondary and tertiary burst penalties are pushed out one round. E.g.: On a six round burst, the first round would have no penalty, the second would have a 4 penalty, and the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth would have an 8 penalty. With two ranks of Nice Grouping, the first, second, and third rounds have no penalty, the fourth round has a 4 penalty, and the fifth and sixth rounds have an 8 penalty. Night Vision Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With the Night Vision Perk, you can see in the dark better. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness. Piercing Strike Prerequisites: Melee 22, Level 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All Melee or thrown Melee attacks gain -8 DT bonus to them Plasma Spaz Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All plasma based Weapons get a +4 Range bonus and +4 Damage bonus Pharmacist Prerequisites: Medic 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for creating chems and medical supplies. You gain a +4 bonus when making qualifying equipment. Quick Equip Prerequisites: Firearms 5 or Melee 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk allows the user to equip items faster than normal. You can *Put away and take out one small item and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away or take out two small items and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away or take out one large item and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away and take out one large item, but NOT participate in the charge or action phases. Rad Child Prerequisites: EN 2 or Ghoul Ranks: 1 Benefit: You do not take immediate damage from radiation. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Run N' Gun Prerequisites: Firearms 15 or Energy Weapons 15, AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are able to move and attack during your action phase when using only one onehanded pistol or simlar device, albet at a -4 penalty Sharpshooter Prerequisites: Firearms 25 or (Firearms 15 and PE 7) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for hitting things at longer distances. When using Firearms, your attack ranges are all increased by a factor of 1. E.g., if Point Blank for your weapon is 4 hexes, it becomes 8 hexes, Close moves from 8 to 12, and so on. Shotgun Surgeon Prerequisites: IN -1, Firearms 16 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, shotguns have a -4 DT modifier after total foe DT is calculated Silent Death Prerequisites: Sneak 15 and Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: While sneaking, if you hit a foe in the back with a hand-to-hand attack, you will cause double sneak attack critical damage. Silent Running Prerequisites: Sneak 10 and AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you now have the ability to sneak while running without penalty. Without this perk, sneak chances are halved when running. Simple Machines Prerequisites: Science 20 and IN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are so well versed in the artificial intelligence routines of robots that they suffer a 4 penalty to hit you. Six-Shooter Prerequisites: Firearms 15 and PE 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know that your trusty revolvers won't jam like those new-fangled automatic pistols. And hey, if you can't drop someone in six shots (or five), you need to spend more time at the firing range. When using revolvers, you never suffer critical failures, gain +4 to range, and attacks are considered to be +2% for purposes of determining critical hits. Slayer Prerequisites: Melee 25 and ST 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The slayer walks the wasteland! When using Melee attacks, your successful attack rolls are increased by 15% for purposes of determining critical hit results. Snakeeater Prerequisites: EN -2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain +5 Bio DT that stacks with armor. Sniper Prerequisites: Firearms 25 and PE 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When taking called shots to the head (or similar object) the target is considered one size catigory larger (tiny to small) Specialize Prerequisites: Level 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When selecting this perk, the player is allowed to select one skill for a permanent +4 bonus. The points are bought using the normal skill scale. Leftover points are saved, but allocated only toward that skill. Spray 'n Pray Prerequisites: lvl 14 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You deal only half damage to companions Stat! Prerequisites: Medic 15 and AG 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: When using the Medic skill to heal hitpoints in combat, one aditional healing item (stimpacks, healing powder, ETC...) may be used to heal yourself or a target during the action round. Steady Aim Prerequisites: Firearms 15 and PE 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +2 bonus to hit per rank. Stonewall Prerequisites: ST 1 and Level 3 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've been around long enough to know how to keep your footing in a fight. There is a 50% chance you can ignore any knockdown or kneel effect. Strong Back Prerequisites: ST 0 and EN 0 and Level 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 50 lbs. of equipment. Swift Learner Prerequisites: < Level 6 and IN 1 and (Mechanics 10 or Medic 10 or Outdoorsman 10 or Science 10) or Swift Learner Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are indeed a swift learner with this perk, as each level gives you an additional +5% bonus when you earn experience points. This perk is not retroactive, so buy it early. Tag! Prerequisites: Any three skills above 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your mastery over several skills has opened up another skill for your attention. Select an additional skill to tag. You will gain a permanent 5 points in that skill bought on the standard scale. Also, after buying this perk, the cost for advancing the Tag! skill is one less than normal. I.e.: 1-10: 1 11-20: 2 21-30: 3 Team Player Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 and CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: There is no "I" in "TEAM", and you know that better than anyone. You can assist, or be assisted by an ally at a skill check that he or she has 15 or more ranks in to get a +2 bonus Tech Vulture Prerequisites: Mechanics 10 and PE 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Waste not, want not. When you find a recently destroyed robot, there is a good chance you will be able to salvage something useful from it. You may replenish Energy Cell charges from robots. Regain 1d6 charges from a small robot, 1d8 from a medium, and 1d10 from a large. Tough Hide Prerequisites: EN 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +2 Normal DT Triage Prerequisites: Medic 10 and Investigation 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the exact hit points, fatigue, damage thresholds and primary statistics of any living creature you examine. Two Times the Fun Prerequisites: AG 2, Firearms 15 or Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Faced with two enemies, you've got two guns: one for each of 'em. This perk allows you to use two weapons at the same time with halved penalties. (-4 and -4, rather then -8, -8) Weapon Handling Prerequisites: AG 0, ST less then 3, lvl 6 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, your ST is considered two higher for effectively weilding weapons. Weapon Master Prerequisites: Melee 25 and ST 2 and PE 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Some say a man is only as good as his tools. You are not one of those people. Your successful melee attack rolls are increased by x2 for purposes of determining critical hit Damage. Category:Simple system